IRON DADDY
by LolaWorld
Summary: Tony Stark and Pepper are expecting a normal healthy baby girl. One of Loki's tricks backfires and causes trouble for the Stark family. Contains spanking. I do not own any Avenger characters or story, only my OC and my own story line. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

LOKI CONFESSES

A seven month pregnant and glowing happily Pepper Pots answers the front door to the Stark mansion where she lived with her newlywed husband, Tony Stark, A.K.A. Iron Man.

"Thor, Loki, this is certainly a surprise," stated Pepper. "come in."

"Thank you," Thor answered as he grabbed Loki by his wrist and walked inside, "Is Tony also home? Loki has something he needs to tell both of you."

Loki felt like a very humbled and chastised little boy at this point. He looked at his feet and sighed when Pepper looked over at him.

"Yes, he is in his lab. I'll get him on the intercom. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Pepper went around the corner to call Tony. Thor continued to hold Loki by his wrist as he walked into the living room. Loki began to whimper.

"Can't I just stand?" Loki pleaded with his big brother.

"No, you absolutely may not. Now sit down and stop whining."

Loki carefully sat down and tried not to whimper but his freshly spanked bottom made it rather difficult. Thor raised his eyebrow and Loki sat up straight immediately.

"I still don't know why both you and father had to do punish me," Loki pouted. "I mean you both spank hard, no reason for the overkill."

"Loki, ONE more word out of you right now and I swear I'll take you in the bathroom and spank you further."

Loki opened his mouth to protest but quickly decided he didn't want over his brother's lap so soon. Thor was about to comment when Tony and Pepper walked in. Thor stood once they walked in and he and Tony shook hands.

"Hello, my friend, "stated Tony, "what brings you and Loki in the neighborhood?"

"I'm afraid it's with some dire news. You both may want to sit down."

Pepper took Tony's hand and they sat down across from the brothers.

"Loki, tell them."

"No, please don't make me. He'll hurt me."

"Which you will deserve. Tell him or so help me you will regret it further."

Loki let out a whimper then took a deep breath.

"Ton…"

"No Loki. Address them formally. You have been very naughty."

Loki sighed again, "Mr and Mrs Stark, I did something really bad when we were all together at that luncheon for the Mayer a couple months ago."

"What did you do Loki?" Tony asked sternly.

"It…it was a harmless prank, honest." Loki attempted.

"Spill it Loki, what did you DO?" Tony repeated.

"You know the Mayor's personal assistant, Adriane?"

"Yes," both Pepper and Tony answer.

"She had the nerve to turn her nose up at me. So anyway," he sighed, "I put an aging potion in her drink."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Tony interrupted, "as naughty, and yet kind of funny as that was, what does this have to do with us?"

"Oh my gosh," said Pepper suddenly, "that's why you took that drink away from me after I had only one sip…isn't it?" She asked looking directly at Loki.

Loki hesitated.

"Answer her Loki, now," Ordered Thor.

Tears actually started to fall down Loki's porcelain color skinned face. Then he began to sob.

Thor sighed. "Tony, Pepper, may I have a word with you in private?"

Tony looked at Loki then back at Thor, "yes, let's go in my study."

Pepper handed Loki a box of tissues then followed Tony and Thor. Once inside Pepper shut the door behind her.

"Is my baby in danger? Tony asked Thor.

"No, but…but there is a chance she may grow faster than other children."

"If this was three years ago after Loki had his tantrum and attacked New York," Tony paused for several moments. "I wouldn't hesitate to do everything I could to end him; accident or not; but…"

"But, he has become like a little brother to all of us," Pepper continued.

"So you and Odin punished him well I take it?" Tony asked, "how did you find out he even did it?"

"Two months of night terrors. He would wake up in a sweat every night and get in bed with me. He would hardly eat. He finally couldn't take it anymore and confessed. Father and I punished him to help with his guilt; but, I believe that won't go away until he knows you two haven't abandoned him."

"I did just see the doctor yesterday and the baby is in perfect health," said Pepper, "I think Loki has suffered enough Tony."

"I don't know Pep, I think I should get a go at adding some heat to that bottom of his."

"Tony, it's been.."

Pepper bent over in pain. Tony sped to her side as did Thor.

"What's wrong?!" Tony asked exasperated.

"I don't know, something isn't right," Pepper managed to say before she passed out.

**IDIDIDID**

Several hours passed before Tony walked out to the waiting room where all his avengers' family, including Agent Coulson were.

"Mommy and daughter are in perfect health," Tony announced proudly.

"Your daughter was born two months early," said Agent Coulson, "yet, she is in perfect health?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Loki got upset with Adriane, the Mayors assistant. He had conjured up an aging potion to give her. By accident Pepper got a hold of it instead and took a sip before Loki could stop her."

"How are you not furious with Loki?" Steve, A.K.A, Captain America asked.

"My daughter and wife are healthy. I can't be anything but happy even if I tried," he smiled like a proud new daddy.

Loki was nearby but kept his distance in order not to be in anyone's way. He felt shy and vulnerable. The previous past three years had rehabilitated him tremendously with his emotions. The first year alone set him straight to a high degree; yet, he still had a bit of mischief in him; even so, he would never hurt his new earthly family, never on purpose. He vowed that day that never again would any harm come to Pepper and Tony's little girl.

**THREE YEARS LATER:**

"But daddy come on, I'm fifteen. I don't need a babysitter," whined the teenage girl trailing behind her father as he packed for a business trip.

Tony took a deep breath and turned around. He put a hand on either side of her shoulders.

"Baby girl, technically you're three years old not fifteen; and yes, I know I know due to your photographic memory and multi-speed reading you have the intelligence far above most adults; but, just because you're book smart it doesn't mean you're able to stay all on your own for an entire weekend."

He looked at his daughter's bright green eyes and moved a piece of thick straight black hair away from her face. With exception to her hair color, Tony adored how much his little girl took many of his wife's soft, beautiful features. She currently looked so defeated, so sad."

"Okay, tell you what, when mommy and I return we will leave you by yourself for an hour at a time. We have to work up to a weekend okay."

"You mean it!? Truly? What if mommy freaks out?"

"I'll work on mommy but you better be on your best behavior for Uncle Phil."

"Well then please help me by telling him not to treat me like a three year old."

"What does he do?"

"He insists I go to bed at 8:00."

Tony smirked, "Okay, okay, I'll let him know its 8:30."

"Daaadddyyy."

Tony chuckled, "Yes, 10:00 I know. I'll talk to him."

She gave him a huge hug.

**UPSTAIRS**

Pepper opened the door and stood aside for Agent Phil Coulson to walk in. He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Phil. You know how it is with Hadley. Even without her aging circumstances she is still a high profile child being Tony's daughter."

He smiled, "I know and I'm more than happy to watch over her while you two are away. She hasn't grown any since I last saw her a few weeks ago has she?"

"No, once she hit age 13 she has started aging normally. Of course her high speed abilities are still off the charts. Zooming from one room to the other."

"You know with her high speed, high intelligence and with Tony's technology. She is a true super hero in the making."

"Forget it. There is no way I'll ever be okay with my baby fighting criminals and villains. I can barely handle Tony doing it."

Hadley suddenly appeared.

"Can barely handle daddy doing what?"

Pepper jumped as she didn't expect her daughter to suddenly be there. She held her chest.

"Hadley Brice Stark, what have I told you about suddenly appearing in front of me? That is NOT okay. You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry mommy."

Pepper took a deep breath and kissed Hadley on her nose.

"Keep Uncle Phil company while I help daddy finish packing."

**THREE A.M.**

Agent Coulson walked onto the Helicarrier carrying a very sound sleeping, teenage girl. She only stood at five feet and weighed 102 pounds so holding her wasn't too difficult for the highly fit agent. Loki appeared in front of them.

"Let me watch her. I'll keep her safe. You will have your hands full enough with the attack that's going on in the middle of the ocean."

"Loki, Tony and Pepper have trusted me with their daughter's life. I'm not about to let her out of my site; especially now of all times."

"I'll be nearby always. I can rest with her in the commons area. I promise we will stay put."

"There is no…"

Thor stepped into the room, "you have my word that Loki will keep Hadley safe."

Phil looked at Thor and back at Loki and Hadley. He hesitated until his name was called with extreme urgency.

"Alright Loki, commons area only. Take her there and stay put."

He kissed Hadley's head and ran off to the distress call.

"Thank you Thor," Loki smiled."

"Don't let me down little brother."

And with that he ran off to follow Agent Coulson. Hadley began to stir; Loki quickly rubbed her back to comfort her back to sleep.

**7 A.M.**

Hadley woke early as she always did. She recognized the helicarrier but had no idea how she got there. She turned to her right and found a sleeping Loki next to her. She didn't want to wake him but being a morning person she knew she couldn't fall back to sleep and wait for him. She decided to get up and see what she could find out.

Hadley quietly walked out of the commons area and looked around. It wasn't long before she discovered the helicarrier had landed. She found a door. There wasn't anyone around. She opened it…

**(Let me know your thoughts on the story so far. I'm thinking it may just be a little mini-series. I don't know. Depends how many people like it. Thanks!) **


	2. FIRST CRUSH Chap 2

Hadley woke early as she always did. She recognized the helicarrier but had no idea how she got there. She turned to her right and found a sleeping Loki next to her. She didn't want to wake him but being a morning person she knew she couldn't fall back to sleep and wait for him. She decided to get up and see what she could find out.

Hadley quietly walked out of the commons area and looked around. It wasn't long before she discovered the helicarrier had landed. She found a door. There wasn't anyone around. She opened it…

FIRST CRUSH

Hadley had barely opened the door when she heard a deep voice clear his throat. She turned to see who it was. She gave a sheepish smile and batted her long lashes.

"Morning Uncle Steve."

"Good morning little slugger, plan on going somewhere?" Captain America asked quirking his eyebrow.

She sighed, "Not really, just curious."

"Mmm well I know we have all told you about your curiosity. You can't just go exploring on your own. It's not safe even for someone with experience and training. Now I'm at a dilemma. If I hadn't of caught you then you would have gone out exploring on your own. I don't even see a note posted anywhere. Not that it would have made it okay but at least it would have lessened the situation," he finished saying as he crossed his arms.

"Please give me another chance. I promise I'll be really good for the rest of the day."

Steve smirked, "just the rest of the day?"

"Hey, my daddy told me to never make promises I can't keep. A full day is as far as I can promise with confidence," she smirked back.

"Alright, fair enough; this is your first and last warning for today. If you break another rule today or misbehave, you'll be going over someone's knee. That I can promise with plenty of confidence. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Uncle Steve."

He stepped closer and kissed her forehead.

"Good, now why don't you get dressed and then I'll see you shortly for breakfast."

She smiled and said okay. As she walked past he gave her a medium swat on her bottom. She gave a small protest and rubbed her bottom as she continued back to the barracks but said nothing.

**S.H.I.E.L.D**.

"Nova, you're lucky you only came away with a few deep cuts. You were told not to proceed without backup. Why didn't you wait?" Director Phil Coulson asked.

"Oh come on, it turned out fine. In the end bad guys lost, good guys won."

"You put your life more at risk than necessary Sam; and for that, you're grounded for a month."

"A month!? No way Phii..Sir, please, come on."

"I warned you on the last mission to listen to orders. This is your second offense; a month is more than fair."

"Does this mean I have to move in here for a month?"

"You know the rules, yes, you do. And yes, you will still be attending school; but, no missions unless we are down to no one else."

"This bites."

"Well you should have thought about that before going off on your own yet again."

"But…"

Phil held up his hand to stop him from speaking further.

"I highly suggest you stop complaining unless your goal was to sit uncomfortably while you ate breakfast."

Sam sighed, "Yes sir."

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Hadley went into the commons area to change her clothes. Phil had packed her a bag knowing chances were slim he would be able to get back to her house early. Loki had just wakened when she walked in.

"Where were you?" Loki asked sleepily.

"Just looking around."

"You didn't go outside did you?"

"No. Pffffttt, why would I do that?"

"Hadley, don't lie to me."

She sighed, "Okay, I was going to take a small look around but Uncle Steve caught me."

"Hadley, do you realize if you went out and got hurt that it was on my watch? Two things are wrong with that. First, of course, I don't want you getting hurt period. Second, you know what it's like with my brother and your parents. I'm still not completely trusted by them. If you got hurt on my watch, they may not ever let me be alone with you again. You are part of my earthly family and you especially mean a lot to me."

"I'm sorry Uncle Loki. I honestly didn't think of that."

"I know you're still very young. Please do your best to remember it in the future okay kiddo?"

Hadley hugged him, "I will, I promise."

"Good, okay, well go ahead and get dressed. I'll see you shortly at the dining table."

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Due to the recent threat on half of mankind, the breakfast table was crowded with the veteran Avenger team and the new up-and-coming avengers which have Spiderman as their team leader. At the head of the table sat Director Phil Coulson and at the other end Captain America. Between sat each of the SHIELD agents, Hawkeye, Natasha, Bruce Banner, Thor, Loki, Spiderman (Peter Parker, age 17), White Tiger (Ava Ayala, age 16), Iron Fist (Danny Rand age 16), Power man (Luke Cage, age 16) and Nova (Sam Alexander, age 16).

Everyone talked about what had happened. Everyone but Sam due to recently being grounded; he was not feeling social and ate in silence. He was lost in his own thoughts until someone caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

Hadley walked in wearing a cream colored mini jumper dress, argyle full length stockings, black calf-high leather riding boots and a loose fitting, long sleeve black top under the jumper. Her thick, shiny black hair was up in a high pony tail and she only wore a bit of mascara and a clear but shiny lip gloss. She was a natural beauty whom didn't need much enhancement if at all.

Hadley sat on Phil's right as the chair was saved for her. On his left sat Sam Alexander (aka Nova) due to Phil keeping him close for the time being. Sam's eyes followed her every move. She smiled, he smiled back.

"Good morning sweetheart," said Phil, "did you sleep well?"

"Umm, yes, very much so," she smiled and hoped he wouldn't ask any further questions. At the same time finding it very difficult to keep her eyes off of Sam.

"Good to hear. Well, I don't believe you have been introduced to our newest team members. To my left here is Sam, Peter, Ava, Lucas and Danny. And this beautiful little girl on my right is Hadley."

"Uncle Phil, I'm not a little girl," said Hadley as quietly as she could while feeling herself blush."

"Sorry sweetheart, I apologize," he sighed.

"Un Uncle Phil?" Sam asked with a hint of discouragement as he looked directly at Hadley.

"Ummm pretty much, I mean we are all a family really. Biologically though, my parents are Tony and Pepper Stark."

"Tony Stark as in Iron Man? He is your dad?" Peter asked with a smirk, "Oh wow so I bet you don't date much?"

"Date much? What do you mean?"

"Well, your dad being Iron Man, I'm guessing that would be pretty intimidating to a lot of guys."

"Actually I wouldn't know. I have been homeschooled. I haven't met any other teenagers until you guys today."

"Really?" Asked Ava, "what about going out, having some fun, being a normal teenager?"

"Normal teenager? Mmm yeah, that's a story for another time, maybe," Hadley said with a small smile then found her eyes had drifted right back to Sam.

His eyes were there already waiting for her. He smiled a charming smile. Each of her honorary uncles noticed and not one was thrilled about it.

"So when are your parents expected back?" Clint asked with hope of getting his nieces' attention off the boy.

"Umm tonight, oooo hey, Uncle Phil, so by the way everyone looks tired I'm guessing the bad guy was conquered?"

Phil smirked, "that would be correct."

"Great, well, then what if we went back to Stark towers and all of you could relax by the pool and the hot tub?"

"I don't know sweetheart, we should probably ask your parents first?" Phil suggested.

"Why? I heard my daddy say like a gagillion times that our home is always open to family. Annnnd we're all family, right?"

"Yes, we are."

"Okay, soooo yes?"

"Well, I can't speak for everyone; but, I know just the thought of a hot tub sounds very inviting."

The rest of the table quickly agreed that either the hot tub or swimming pool sounded very appealing after a long night.

"This is awesome," said Hadley excited, "now I can really get to know you guys better," she said involving each of the teenagers but having her eyes never leave Sam's.

"I know I'm looking forward to it," smiled Sam slyly, his tone oozing with confidence.

"Asprin, I need asprin," said Phil rubbing his temples.

**(Okay, here is some quick info on the teenage SHIELD avengers in training. I took it from the cartoon, Ultimate spider-man. Being it's a cartoon, this is how I decided they should be casted with help from my friend Kimmy. Peter Parker is played by Drake Bell. Power man is played by Corbin Bleu. White Tiger is Samantha Boscarino. Iron Fist is Austin North and Sam Alexander is Landon Liboiron. Remember, it's all FICTION and so is the casting; but fun to think about. PLEASE REVIEW) **


	3. BOYS Chap 3

"**Well, I can't speak for everyone; but, I know just the thought of a hot tub sounds very inviting." **

**The rest of the table quickly agreed that either the hot tub or swimming pool sounded very appealing after a long night of fighting the enemy.**

"**This is awesome," said Hadley excited, "now I can really get to know you guys better," she said involving each of the teenagers but having her eyes never leave Sam's. **

"**I know I'm looking forward to it," smiled Sam slyly, his tone oozing with confidence. **

"**Asprin, I need asprin," said Phil rubbing his temples. **

**BOYS**

It was seven in the evening when Tony and Pepper returned home. Phil had alerted them earlier that everyone was in the back near the pool and having BBQ. Pepper took the rolling suit case from Tony.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Why don't you greet our guests and check on our baby girl? I'll be there shortly," said Pepper before she gave Tony a kiss on his lips.

"Alright Pep, I'll put together a dinner plate for you."

"Thank you sweetheart," she said as she made her way to their bedroom.

The elevator door opened and Tony walked out to see his family. His fatherly instincts were screaming. He spotted his daughter. She was wearing a two piece swimsuit. It was white with a ruffle hem on the tube top and a ruffled hem on the boy shorts. He had seen her way it before in the pool. He found the two piece innocent enough until he saw her wearing it as she talked to a teenage boy; a teenage boy who was standing much too close to her for his liking. Phil was by his side.

"Hi Tony," said Phil with a smile he desperately tried to keep.

Tony didn't have to say anything. He simply pointed toward his daughter.

"I know, I know but in all fairness this was bound to happen. Spiderman and his team are teenagers and they are part of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Boys Phil? I, we, leave our baby girl with you for less than forty-eight hours and….and boys? Oh, I don't feel well."

"Sam…he's a good kid. A bit rough around the edges but a good kid; they all are."

"That is so NOT the point Phil and you know it."

"Would it make you feel any better to let you know we have all been keeping a close eye on them all day?"

"No! Because what happens when we're all on a mission and her mother is in a meeting and for some reason Sam isn't needed on a mission and makes his way over here and talks my innocent little girl into going for a ride. They park somewhere they start talking and then holding hands and then ohh God, they start making out and then one thing leads to another, she gets pregnant! Oh my God, she gets pregnant. She is too young to be a mother! I'm WAY too young to be a grandfather. Ohh I can't breathe…I can't breathe…"

Steve ran over with a paper bag. With the commotion Hadley noticed her father, she sped over to him. It was a secret she was trying to keep from the other teens all day; but her father was more important.

"Daddy! Daddy, are you okay?!"

Tony tried to breathe in and out of the paper bag as he did his best to gesture with his hand that he was fine. Bruce was by his side now trying to calm him down. At the same time Pepper just stepped out of the elevator and noticed her husband having a panic attack. She ran over.

"Tony! Bruce, what's wrong with Tony?"

"Something set him off, I really don't know what," Bruce answered.

"I'm afraid I do," Phil answered, "Tony noticed Hadley talking with Sam and his imagination got the best of him."

Pepper looked at her daughter and then looked over a ways and spotted the other teenagers, majority of them boys.

"Oh, wow, boys. Phil, you introduced our daughter to teenage boys?"

"Pepper, they are the Web-Warriors. They are part of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was inevitable unless Hadley was to be locked away in a tower."

"Tower, locked up, yes," Tony managed to say.

Hadley looked at her parents with pure innocence as she truly was innocent at heart.

"Mommy, daddy, I don't understand. Don't you want me to have friends?"

Tony managed to get his breathing under control enough to answer as best as he could.

"Sweetheart, lamb chop, baby girl, see Eve. You and Eve can hang out annnny time."

"What about the others? You know, the boys."

"Mmm only in big groups like today but one on one, no, sorry, sooo not happening."

"But why?"

"Because boys and girls can't just be friends," Tony answered.

"But mommy has friends that are guys."

"Mmm yes, but mommy is married to me and they know if they try and hit on mommy they will pay the price deeply."

"What exactly do you mean hit on mommy?" Hadley asked as she tried to process what her father was telling her with her fifteen year old development but with the life experience of a three year old.

Tony looked at the pure innocence in his daughter eyes. He then looked to Pepper for help and she was clearly having a bit of a meltdown herself. Steve (Rogers) stepped up.

"Tony, Pepper, since you two look like you desperately need assistance with this, would you mind if I had the "talk" with her?"

"Oh, yes, Steve, you are a God send," sputtered Tony still feeling everything being surreal.

Clint stepped forward as well, "I'm going along to supervise this talk."

"Why, you suddenly don't find me capable?" Steve asked a bit offended.

"Oh, it's not that. I'm just coming to possibly update any information needed as we all know you're like a thousand years old and haven't dated in centuries."

Steve simply raised his eyebrow.

"What? It's true," said Hawkeye, "I'm only there with a more modern view, that's it, I promise."

"Fine, if it's okay with Tony and Pepper."

Clint looked over and they both nodded as best as they could. Clint simply smirked and shook his head. He took Hadley's free hand as Steve was already holding the other. The three walked to the far end of the backyard for privacy.

"Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?" Hadley asked nervously.

"No sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong," Steve answered.

She looked at both of her uncle's with the most curious expression.

"Okay, then why are we way over here?"

"We need to talk to you about a subject that your parents just aren't prepared to talk to you about right now," Clint answered.

"Umm okay, talk to me about what?"

Steve and Clint answered at the same time, "boys."

**PLEASE REVIEW. Did you like this chapter? Did it entertain you? Let me know. Thank you! XOXO**


End file.
